A user device, such as a mobile telephone, may communicate with a “home” cellular network associated with a user's telecommunications service provider. In some situations, such as when the user of the user device travels outside of a “home” geographic region, the user device may communicate with a “roaming” cellular network (e.g., a cellular network associated with a different service provider than the “home” cellular network). A user account, associated with the user device, may be billed at different rates based on network usage of the “home” cellular network and of the “roaming” cellular network. For example, when the user device is used to send and/or receive a message, such as a multimedia message service (MMS) message, the user account may be billed at a different rate depending on whether the user device was connected to the “home” cellular network, or the “roaming” cellular network when sending or receiving the MMS message.